Destiny
by Kitten4
Summary: She didn’t believe in destiny, till it was thrust upon her. Now, with everything at stake can she stand to meet her fate head on and admit to feelings she had thought long laid to rest. J/E


Title: Destiny

Title: Destiny

Time Line: Post AWE

Rating: PG-13 (Just because you never know what I might write)

Author: Kitten a.k.a. Cat

Summary: She didn't believe in destiny, till it was thrust upon her. Now, with everything at stake can she stand to meet her fate head on and admit to feelings she had thought long laid to rest. J/E

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. I do however own the story line. This is my first attempt at a POTC story line.

Five short months had past since he dropped her at Port Royal port in the middle of the night. He had wondered, briefly, at times how she fared returning to a life she most assuredly hated. Well, soon enough he would have his answer, for he had been sent by the Brethren Court to retrieve the King, decisions needed to be made by the court and only the King could finalize them and besides he missed her witty comments and the battering they were so good at.

It had taken him two of the said five months to track that backstabbing Hector down and once again claim the Pearl. This time his ex-first mate would not be coming back from the dead, he made sure that he was ferried across to the other side, courtesy of one William Turner, Captain of the dreaded Flying Dutchman. Along with Barbossoa's untimely demise, Jack claimed his territories as a Pirate Lord. Yes he was quite proud of himself with the events that had unfolded in the past two months. That is, until he returned to Shipwreck Cove to find things in disarray. His Father Teague ordered him to find the King and bring her back, order must be restored and plans made to stop the Navy from it's endless attacks against their kind or there would be no Pirates left in the Caribbean or the world if things continued at this rate.

So here he was, alone at the helm of his beloved ship, dark of night silently approaching Port Royal. He called to Gibbs and handed the helm to him "I'll be rowing ashore from here" he looked out across the calm night waters "take the Pearl round back of Port Royal and meet me here in ni'on a half days time" he turned to climb into the long boat and paused looking back at Gibbs "Prepare a room of Miss Swann as well" he added.

"You mean Mrs. Turner dontcha Captain" Gibbs corrected him.

Jack met the older man's gaze "Naw she'll always be Miss Swann to me" he smiled one of his crazy smiles and settled into the boat. After being lowered, Jack began the task of rowing the mile or so to shore. He would be arriving on a small beach that was not far from the Governor's home, if she still resided there. If not, he would search all of Port Royal; he could not return the Brethren Court without her.

An hour later found Jack hiding his small boat and beginning the assent to the back side of Port Royal. As he neared the sleeping town, he saw the Governor's home high upon the hillside, with one light still burning on the second floor. It took him nigh on another half an hour to make his way there "bloody navy" he muttered as he took note of all the guards surrounding the house. He had a good feeling she was here, and being kept a prisoner in her own home. He did not want to even think of the slander the poor girl had to deal with once she had returned to this life.

Waiting for his chance, the change of guard as it were, he quickly and quietly made his way to the house. Controlling his breathing carefully, he melted against the side of the house in the shadows of the sprawling trees. Inching his way around back, he found just what he needed, a trellis of roses climbing to a second story balcony, and so he began to climb. Once or twice he had to stop, hold his breath, and pray to what ever power was out there as a guard passed directly below him. He sighed with relief as he finally managed to climb over the railing and sink down on the cold stone balcony, with none of the guards the wiser. "it's gonna be a bit harder to Lizzy out of here" he thought to himself, as he moved forward silently entering the quiet home.

After pushing the curtains aside, he found the room he entered to be that of a bedroom, pink and girly, it had to be Lizzy's. But she was not to be found in said room. Scrunching his brow, he began his search of the house, silently slinking from room to room, until he located the room that had the light he had seen from the distance. He crept in, now only standing a few feet behind her and watched. She was writing by candle light, her head bent forward in concentration. He knew if he said anything at this point she would scream her bloody head off. So he closed in on her and clasped his hand over her mouth, to which he received a sharp elbow to his stomach which almost knocked him over "Lizzy please" he managed as he struggled to hold her still and catch his breath "tis Jack luv" he whispered into her ear, she instantly stopped struggling and he released her.

"Oh Jack" she cried in a soft whisper as she threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him "you came for me, you did get my messages" she whispered into his ear as she hugged him and tears of joy began to fall.

He felt wetness from her tears on his shirt and also became suddenly aware of something else. Gently he pealed her arms off of him and pushed her back, revealing the swell of her stomach "Lizzy your wit child" he managed.

"Yes Jack, that is why I have been desperately trying to escape from here and trying to write you" she paused as she wiped the unwanted tears from her face "they plan to use this child and myself to get Will to corporate with the Dutchman, just as they used the heart against Jones, but I will not tell them where the heart is" she paused "not even after what they put me through." She turned from him just then and looked out the window "Jack, the new Commodore of Port Royal is far worse than Becket could have ever dreamed, I should never have come back here."

Jack still stared at her stomach "Lizzy your wit child" he repeated, his eyes widened in shock.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head "Yes Jack I am with child, about five months along to be exact, which why I have to get out of here now and find somewhere safe to have my child."

That seemed to snap Jack out of his shock as he looked up at her "That be why I'm here luv, to take you from this drudgery of Port Royal" to emphasis he waved his arm around the room "and to deliver ya safely to Shipwreck Cove."

"Why Shipwreck Cove?" she asked as she began to move around the room packing a small bag with a few items she would need.

Jack watched her, still in slight shock about the child, but still enjoying the view "because luv, in case you have forgotten you are the Pirate King and holdn such a position as that does require you make royal decisions and such for the court and right now we all need ya something terrible." He paused as she met his view "How on earth am I to get you out of her in your condition luv?" Before she had time to answer, he was already in action with a plan, a simple plan but a plan just the same "come on luv, we be need to vacate this house before sunrise luv" he took her free hand "you'll be safe with ol' Jack" he added with a wink.

Elizabeth smiled "I have missed you Jack" put stopped short "wait the letters, I have to destroy the letters" she shirked his hand, grabbed the letters she had been writing to him and threw them in the fireplace, staying only long enough to ensure that they burned. Then the two snuck quietly out of the room and down the servants stairs to the kitchen. From there Jack led Elizabeth to an open window he had taken note of earlier during his climb up the trellis. He helped Elizabeth through and followed himself once she was out. There in the shadows of the night, he pulled her down close to him, he placed his finger to her lips to let her know to be very quiet, he then winked at her and gave a lopsided grin, to which he was treated with a smile from her.

Hand in hand, he led her around the groomed lawn, using the shrubbery for cover they managed to avoid the guards and finally make their way to the woods and the trail he had used to climb up the hill to the house. Within two hours he had her safely on his longboat and began rowing back to the waiting Pearl.

Gibbs smiled in relief as he saw the advancing longboat with two passengers as the sun began to rise over Port Royal "Captain Jack was right again" he said to himself with a smile as he crossed the deck to help them come aboard.

"Miss Elizabeth" he greeted her and was paid back with a smile and hug "Mr. Gibbs how I missed you."

Not wanting anyone to take notice of her condition, Jack interrupted the reunion "Did ya get the cabin ready as I asked?"

Gibbs immediately responded letting go of Elizabeth "yes sir Captain, I put her in the cabin nearest yours sir."

This brought a raised eyebrow from both Jack and Elizabeth. But Jack just answered with a grunt and took her by the hand leading her to the cabin "As you were Mr. Gibbs, set a heading to Shipwreck Cove on the double" with that he and Elizabeth disappeared below deck.

Jack opened the door to her cabin and ushered her in "Luv, I think it would be safer for you, ifn' you stay to your cabin for the next few days" he said quietly has he shut the door.

Elizabeth turned to face him "why Jack, you've let me on the deck before" her hands placed on her hips, anger lighting her eyes a bit "Oh I get it you are still mad at me for the whole "killing" you" she shook her head and walked to the bed, setting down her bag and then sitting down herself "really Jack I have apologized till I am blue in the face, I can not apologize anymore." She looked up at him just then to see him grinning at her "What exactly is so funny Captain Sparrow?"

"You luv, you're all worried I ain't forgave you for the Kracken mess" he crossed the room, now standing directly in front of her and took her small child like hands in his "when luv, I be only worried for your safety and your childs." He kissed the back of her hands, each in turn "now will you excuse me Lizzy" letting go of her hands "I have very important Captain like things to do" he turned and left her sitting on the bed.

She grabbed the nearest thing, a small pillow, and threw it at the closing door while muttering "pirate". To which caused the first sincere smile Jack had used in months to pass across his features "pirate" he whispered to the air, recalling the kiss that cost him his life, but was well worth it. With thoughts of her soft lips upon his own, he climbed the stairs to the deck.

Elizabeth settled herself in for the ten day journey to Shipwreck Cove. Now that she had thought about it, her present condition may be seen as a weakness in front of the Brethren Court "What to do, what to do" she asked herself over and over again as she paced the small cabin. A knock at the door brought her back to the present "Who is it?" she asked.

"Tis only me luv brining you a bit of food" answered Jack from the other side.

Elizabeth crossed the room and unbolted the door, opening it for Jack "Sorry you got me thinking after you left and I thought it better if I lock it" she apologized as she opened the door for him.

"No need to apologize luv" he smiled giving her a glimps of his gold covered teeth "tis a good idea, now here I have brought you a feast, and we will sit and catch up on things as it were" he said still smiling as he set the tray down on a small table at the opposite side of the cabin. He pulled up a chair and waved her to join.

Elizabeth was starving, she couldn't remember the last time she felt safe enough to enjoy food. She eagerly surveyed the steaming plates that Jack had brought "Jack this is by far the best food I have ever seen prepared on your ship" she commented as she began to pick at the steaming fish and vegetables.

"Ah luv, see that is just another misconception ye have about me, I most assuredly know fine food and dine on it" he smiled again as he took his plate "tis only the crew that choose to partake in less desireable foods" he winked as he slipped a sliver of the steamed fish into his mouth.

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow slightly "well I most assuredly must have been considered part of the crew on our last journey for I did not dine on fine food" she smiled now as she began to take small bites of the food "This is delicious Jack" she mumbled between bites.

"Thank you luv" he uncovered the other plate on the tray revealing fruit salad of sorts "I am a man of many talents" he laughed a bit as he dug into the fruit.

"You made this, my Mr. Sparrow you do surprise me" she answered in a haughty tone.

This made him almost spit his mouthful of food out "it's Captain Sparrow" he muttered and began to smile as he took note of her light laughter "alright Lizzy you got me" he managed as he swallowed another bite "but we have much to discuss on matters of the utmost importance" his gaze fell to her swollen stomach "firstly how to explain that to the Brethren Court without being shot in the process."

"Oh I don't know what the big deal is, I mean I am a married woman and child bearing is a natural part of that process" she answered smartly, not wanting him to know that the same fears had already crossed her mind "besides what could possibly happen?"

"I am serous about the Court, they are funny about such matters and what not, that is why me Da…Teague sent me to fetch you back, but neither of us knew of the condition I would find you in" he pulled his flask from his waist band and tipped back a sip "to be honest luv, we were hoping for ya to lead a great battle against the Navy, but now" his voice drifted off as he again lifted the flask.

"I am sorry for this Jack, but there really is nothing I can do" she sighed deeply "I just wanted peace in my life for this child, but I could not find it at home and now there will be no finding it at Shipwreck Cove either I fear" she set her half eaten plate of food down and got up, crossed the room and stared out the small window the cabin provided.

Jack was quickly behind her, he pulled her back to him and gave her a hug "it'll be alright Lizzy, Jack is here to keep you and your child safe" he felt her relax in his embrace "We will figure something out when we get to Court, Teague will know how to handle the Brethren."

Elizabeth allowed herself to relax and lean back into Jack's embrace. Peace is what she felt at that moment, for the first time in many months.

Jack's voice broke the silence that had enveloped them "does the whelp know of your condition?" he asked in a serous tone.

Elizabeth laughed lightly and shook her head "if you mean Will, my husband, then the answer is no, he does not know of the child" she paused lost in thought for a bit "I don't even know how to contact him" she added more quietly.

"Well, we could always kill someone and throw them overboard to see if the eunuch will come running to fetch the soul" he replied with sarcasm.

Elizabeth broke the embrace and stepped away from him "Jack that is not funny" she stated most earnestly "Will is what he is, he can not help it now can he" she shook her head "there has to be a way to contact him other than murder?"

He took her hand in his, he appeared to be studying it carefully before he raised it to his lips "luv have no fear, for Captain Jack Sparrow will find a way to contact said dead husband and bring forth him to stand before your royal ship so that you may impart upon him your situation, as it were" he kissed her hand ever so gentle before leaving her standing in the cabin in shock.

"I fear I will never figure you out Jack Sparrow" she said to the empty room as feelings she thought long gone began to stir once again "what am I doing?" The kiss they had shared, the kiss that ended his life and yet began a new one. The kiss that meant so much to her, did it mean anything to him?

Jack swaggered across the deck, returning to his position at the helm. By now the navy would be aware of her disappearance and would most assuredly be attempting to locate one said Swan, to this though Jack smirked "good luck catching the Pearl" he said to himself. Throughout the night Jack stayed there, a feeling of desperation being held at bay. He would need to contact the Welp, convince the Court that Lizzy was a fit King despite her current condition and defeat the Royal Navy "bugger it's gonna be a busy week" he muttered as the sun began to rise and he turned the helm over to Gibbs "I will be in my cabin" he said to Gibbs as he passed him on the stairs not really giving Gibbs a chance to respond he quickly crossed the deck and disappeared below deck.


End file.
